Endlich Frei Das Leben des Jack Dragonis
by Syu
Summary: Was passiert wenn Dumbledores Goldjunge verschwindet und statt dessen jemand auftaucht der werder Von diesem noch vor Voldemort je auf die Knie gehen wird? lest selbst
1. Prolog

Dumdidum

Mein erste Fanfic hier freu

Hoffe doch dass es euch gefällt

Disclaimer: Harry Ron Draco und Co. hab ich mir nur mal schnell bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen bring sie auch wieder zurück versprochen

Warning: Shounen-ai also wer das nicht mag der klickt am besten gleich auf zurück oder lässt sich überzeugen. Vielleicht später lemon oder lime.

Genre: Dark (vielleicht noch später mehr)

Pairings: HarryX ??? (wer soll denn unseren guten Harry bekommen Draco, Blaise oder doch Ron?? schreibt mirs bitte als Kommi) andere folgen noch …..

Kommentar: Mmh tja is halt mein erstes Fanfic über HP seit also bitte net zu streng mit mir liebguck Morddrohungen Verwünschungen oder Geschenke bitte als Kommi oder ENS. Aso ich halte mich nicht an die Bände und manche Geschehnisse. Kurz Sirius lebt noch….

-.- is leider noch net Beta gelesen da ich keinen gefunden hab ders machen würd schnief

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Prolog oder lasst das Spiel beginnen**

Gelangweilt saß der-Junge-der-lebt in seinem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel.

Was sollte er denn auch schon groß machen?  
Das neue Schuljahr begann erst in 2 Wochen und rausgehen kam schon gar nicht in frage, nicht nachdem er von seinen Verwandten weggelaufen war und Dumbledore nach ihm suchen lies. Tom, der Besitzer des tropfenden Kessels, hatte er mit etwas Mühe und einigen Sickeln zum Schweigen überreden können.

Während er so dasaß kam in ihm immer mehr der Wunsch auf ein anderer Mensch zu sein.  
Jemand ganz normales, ohne große Heldentaten ohne Erwartungen die er erfüllen muss, einfach ein freies Leben.  
Von Dumbledore wurde er nur als Mittel zum Zweck genutzt und seine angeblichen Freunde benutzen ihn nur um im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Sie hatten ihm kein einziges Mal geschrieben und das seit 4 Wochen.  
Der einzige Mensch dem er noch vertraute war Sirius … sein Patenonkel Sirius Black.  
Er hatte ihn noch nie ausgenutzt und war immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen.

Umso mehr er darüber nach dachte um so mehr festigte sich sein Entschluss ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ein anderer Mensch zu werden und einfach mal der zu sein der er war ohne sich unter einer Maske von Fröhlichkeit verstecken zu müssen.

In diesem Moment starb Harry Potter und an seine Stelle trat Jack Dragonis (scry aber mir is nix anderes eingefallen drop) Doch nur den Namen und die Einstellung zu ändern würde wohl kaum reichen um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Also beschloss Harry/Jack sich auf eine nächtliche Styling- und Shoppingtour zu begeben. Schnell zog er sich seien größten Umhang über, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Umhangtasche, zog seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und verließ mit einem geflüsterten „Let's the play begining" sei Zimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt???

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So das wars auch schon zwar en bisschen kurz aber is ja auch erst der Prolog

Wenn ihr Harrys/Jacks Shoppingtour lesen wollt schreibt mir büdde ganz viele Kommis liebguck

Baba

Syu


	2. Kapitel 1

Uiiiiiiiiiiii  
So viele Kommis freu euch alle knuddel

Disclaimer: Harry Ron Draco und Co. hab ich mir nur mal schnell bei Joanne  
K. Rowling ausgeliehen bring sie auch wieder zurück versprochen  
Warning: Shounen-ai also wer das nicht mag der klickt am besten gleich auf  
zurück oder lässt sich überzeugen. Vielleicht später lemon oder lime.  
Genre: Dark (vielleicht noch später mehr)  
Pairings: HarryX ??? also mal schauen ob Draco oder Blaise ihn bekommt.  
Ron wurde ja einstimmig zu Dumbledore verdonnert also RonXHermine

Stupor-mg: Keine Angst Ron hab ich schon die ganze Zeit zu Dumbledore  
abgeschrieben. Außerdem kommt ja noch ein Charakter hinzu

Mondgttin: Joa sie werden ein bisschen länger aber bis zum 10 Kapitel hab  
ichs nie über 2000 Wörter geschafft weiß auch nicht warum.

Taetzchen: Danke süße fürs Beta lesen und zur beruhigung alles Ron bekommt  
gar keinen (da ich ihn net so mag) ):-)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kapitel 1 oder Let's go shopping

Langsam schlich sich Jack in die Bar hinunter um von dort in die Winkelgasse  
zu gelangen. Doch all seine Angst erkannt zu werden war unbegründet, da die  
nur noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
Sich um einiges wohler fühlend ging Jack in den Hinterhof von dem aus er die  
Winkelgasse betrat. Als erstes musste er zu Gringotts, da er beschlossen  
hatte, wenn er schon das Geld hatte konnte er es ja auch mal ausgeben.  
20 Minuten später war sein Verlies um 2 kleine Geldbeutel leichter und Jack  
begann mit seiner Shoppingtour welche so einige Veränderungen mit sich  
bringen sollte…  
Schnell hatte er bemerkt, dass er in der Winkelgasse wohl kaum Erfolg haben  
würde mit der Suche nach einer neuen Identität also beschloss er kurzerhand  
einen Abstecher Richtung Nokturngasse zu unternehmen.  
Er war hier nicht zu ersten Mal, schon immer hatte ihn diese Gasse wie  
magisch angezogen. Hier war er immer ein einfacher Junge gewesen, genau wie  
alle anderen ohne große Identität.

Als Erstes musste er sein Aussehen ändern denn mit seiner Frisur à la  
Steckdose und seiner Narbe war er auffällig wie ein bunter Hund. Nach  
einigem Suchen hatte er auch schließlich gefunden, was er gesucht hatte:  
„Magische Frisuren und mehr, die sie verzaubern werden" las er leise von  
dem Schild ab. Ja, hier würde er sein neues Leben beginnen.  
Mit weichen Knien (wird das so geschrieben ?.? im Diktat immer ne 5 hatte)  
betrat er den kleinen Laden, welcher vor lauter Kunden schon fast zu platzen  
drohte.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Kam sogleich die freundliche Stimme einer doch noch  
sehr jungen Frau.  
„Ähm … ja … ich möchte mich gerne komplett umstylen lassen," kam es noch  
etwas zögerlich von Jack. Sogleich wurde er von dem Mädchen auf einen Stuhl  
verfrachtet und vor einen Spiegel geschoben.  
„Hast du schon irgendwelche Vorstellungen was du verändern willst?"  
„Nein, nichts Konkretes, ich will einfach nur, dass mich keiner wieder  
erkennt, als wollte man ein neues Leben anfangen."  
„Oh ! Da bist du nicht der Erste. Naja, zurück zum Thema. Willst du deine  
Haare so behalten, doch um ehrlich zu sein sieht es schon etwas  
gewöhnungsbedürftig aus."  
„Nein, ich lasse ihnen freie Hand. Ich denk, sie wissen besser, was mir  
steht als ich selbst" kam es von dem noch immer verschüchterten Jack.  
„Jetzt lass doch mal die Formalitäten sein, Kleiner, ich heiße Ka und wer  
bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Ich ?? … Ich bin Jack, Jack Dragonis."  
„Also, Jack, dann wollen wir mal anfangen"

Schon begann Ka mit ihrem Zauberstab etliche Sprüche aufzusagen und wuselte  
dabei immer wieder um unseren Jack herum. Dieser hatte währenddessen Zeit  
sich Ka genauer anzusehen. Sie war noch sehr jung, höchstens 17, aber für  
ihr Alter sehr groß und hübsch. Ihre hüftlangen weißen Haare hatte sie sich  
mit zwei schwarzen Bändern geschickt zur Seite gebunden und ihre  
blau-schwarzen Augen funkelten in dem düsteren Raum im Gegensatz zu ihrer  
leicht gebräunten Haut.

„Auf welche Schule gehst du?" fragte Ka auf einmal.  
„Ich?" fragte Jack etwas unsicher „ich werd ab diesem Schuljahr nach  
Hogwarts gehen."  
„Oh" quiekte Ka erfreut „dann werden wir uns ja bald wieder sehen, ich werd  
dieses Jahr auch dort hin wechseln. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit alleine  
Unterricht bei einem Verwandten von mir."

So sprachen sie die ganze Zeit weiter und bald wusste er, dass Ka in seinen  
Jahrgang kommen würde. Sie war zwar ein Jahr jünger, hatte aber eine so gute  
Ausbildung genossen, dass sie ein Jahr überspringen durfte. Jack freundete  
sich schnell mit ihr an, sie war ein lebenslustiges Mädchens welches ihn ein  
wenig an Sirius in seinen jungen Jahren erinnerte (von den Erzählungen von  
Remus und so halt). Und ohne es zu merken hatte er schon nach wenigen  
Minuten seine erste neue Freundin gefunden.

„Fertig"

Jack wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah jetzt Ka, die mit einem  
Grinsen vor ihm stand.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihn mit dem Stuhl so um, dass er nun in einen  
der großen Spiegel an der Wand sah.

„Wow" war das Einzige was er jetzt zu sagen vermochte.  
In dem Spiegel vor ihm sah er nicht mehr den kindlich wirkenden schüchternen  
Harry mit Narbe und Strubbelfrisur. Nein, jetzt blickte ihm einen  
Jungendlicher mit langen, schwarz blauen, glatten Haaren entgegen, welche  
gleich eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung hatte. Des Weiteren hatte Ka  
anscheinend seine Narbe mit einem Zauber überdeckt. Auch wurden seine grün  
funkelnden Augen nicht mehr von einer dicken Brille verdeckt, sondern  
strahlten jetzt unter den Kontaktlinsen mit den wenigen Lichtquelle des  
Raumes um die Wette.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir" kam nun die vorwitzige Frage von Ka und sie  
bekam nur ein leises „Ja und wie" zur Antwort.  
„Was schulde ich dir?"  
„Nix" war die einzige Antwort.  
„Wie nichts?" Jack verstand nicht ganz was er von dieser Antwort halten  
sollte.  
„Ich helfe nur gelegentlich aus Spass hier aus, verlange aber nichts dafür"  
Jetzt war Jack ganz baff.  
„Du guckst wie ein Auto" kam darauf nur die freche Bemerkung von Ka „du  
scheinst neu hier zu sein. Soll ich dir noch ein bisschen den Rest der  
Nokturgasse zeigen?"

Ohne lange nachzudenken antwortete er mit einem Ja auf die Frage und wurde  
einen Moment später auch schon aus der Tür zurück auf die Straße geschoben.  
„Du hättest dringend neue Kleider nötig!" sagte Ka

Langsam schaute Jack an sich runter und musste feststellen, dass sie Recht  
hatte. Er lief noch immer in Dudley's alten Klamotten Marke Hochwasser  
herum, welche nur lose an seinem Körper herabhingen.  
„So wie es aussieht, heißt dann wohl unsere nächste Station Kleidergeschäft"  
gab er die Antwort mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ja, dieses Leben gefiel ihm. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt frei war, nein, er  
hatte auch schon seine erste Freundin gefunden und die nahm kein Blatt vor  
den Mund und sagte ihm ehrlich, was sie dachte, ohne ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu  
behandeln.

Während er so nachdachte wurde, er schon von Ka in das nächste Geschäft  
geschoben, welches sich als eine Art Trendladen der Zauberer herausstellte.  
Hier gab es alles wovon man nur träumen konnte. Klamotten, Accessoirs,  
Karten, Dekoartikel, einfach alles …  
„Hmm … welche Größe hast du?" kam schon nach wenigen Sekunden die neugierige  
Frage von Ka, welche es anscheinend gar nicht abwarten konnte ihn neu  
einzukleiden.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden verließen sie vollbepackt mit verkleinerten Tüten und  
lachend das Geschäft.  
„Mensch, Jay, du hast den halbe Laden leer gekauft" konnte man unter dem  
Lachen von Ka's Stimme hören.  
Ja, das stimmte wohl, denn Harry besaß nun etliche Hemden Hosen, T-shirts  
und Sonstiges in seinen neuen Lieblingsfarben schwarz, grün, dunkelblau und  
grau. So vollbepackt zogen sie noch stundenlang durch die beiden Gassen, bis  
Jay zurück musste, da es sonst jemand merken würde. Doch es sollte nicht  
sein letztes Treffen mit Ka in diesen Sommerferien sein, das schwor er sich.

Fortsetzung folgt ??

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dat wars dann auch schon wieder is ja en bisschen länger als der Prolog ich  
hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Achso noch eins bevor ich ne Morddrohung  
bekomme. Keine Angst, Ka und Jay kommen nicht zusammen, sie werden nur die  
besten Freunde. Irgendjemand braucht unser amer Jack ja, damit er nicht in  
seinen Problemen und seiner Einsamkeit versinkt.  
Baba  
Syu


	3. Kapitel 2

Hallo  
Das nächste Kapitel ist da . Ab jetzt wird es wohl ein bisschen schneller gehn da ich die Story jetzt fast fertig hab.  
Es werden wohl so um die 13 - 15 Kapitel werden.

Danke an alle Kommi Schreiber

Disclaimer: Harry Ron Draco und Co. hab ich mir nur mal schnell bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen bring sie auch wieder zurück versprochen  
Warning: Shounen-ai also wer das nicht mag der klickt am besten gleich auf zurück oder lässt sich überzeugen. Vielleicht später lemon oder lime.  
Genre: Dark (vielleicht noch später mehr)  
Pairings: HarryX ??? also mal schauen ob Draco oder Blaise ihn bekommt. Ron wurde ja einstimmig zu Dumbledore verdonnert also RonXHermine, KaX ???

Kommentar: Mmh tja is halt mein erstes Fanfic über HP seit also bitte net zu streng mit mir liebguck Morddrohungen Verwünschungen Kritik oder Geschenke bitte als Kommi oder ENS. Aso ich halte mich nicht an die Bände und manche Geschehnisse. Kurz Sirius lebt noch....

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kapitel 2 oder Brief an Sirius

Nachdem er eine Woche in seinem neuen Leben verbracht hatte beschloss Harry, dass er Sirius von all seinem erlebten erzählen muss und seine endlosen Shoppingtouren mit Ka waren nur der Anfang der Geschichte gewesen. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Pergamentrolle und seine Feder und lies sich gemütlich in einen der großen weichen Sessel vor den Kamin fallen. Er hatte noch 2 Stunden zeit bis Ka ihn abholen würde um ihm einige Zauberer vorzustellen. Der Brief war eine gute Ablenkung, denn mit jeder Minute wurde seine Aufregung größer.

Nach einer Stunde hatte er eine voll geschriebene Rolle in den Händen und las sie noch ein letztes Mal in Ruhe durch.

_**Hallo Sirius.**_

_**Wie du sicher schon gehört hast, wird ich von Dumbledore seit ner Woche gesucht da ich von den Dursley's abgehauen bin. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen momentan wohn ich im Tropfenden Kessel.**_

_**Zum glück hat mich noch keiner erkannt. Du wirst es nicht glauben aber vor einigen Tagen hat sich mein Leben komplett geändert. Eigentlich fing alles damit an das ich mir über Dumbledore und die anderen Gedanken gemacht hab und schnell feststellen musste dass sie mich eigentlich alle nur nutzen um im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Naja danach bin ich dann in meinen Gedanken durch die Winkelgasse gewandelt und ohne es zu merken hab ich mich dann nach einigen Minuten in der Nokturngasse wieder um genau zu sein vor einem magischen Frisörladen. Nunja und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Schon nach wenigen Minuten saß ich auf einem Friseur Stuhl und lernte so auch Ka kennen. Du würdest sie mögen. Sie ist fast genau so wie du als du noch jung warst. Nach dem umstyling sind wir dann noch einkaufen gegangen. Wir haben fast den ganzen Laden leer gekauft. Und das war erst der erste Tag!**_

_**Am 2ten Tag gingen wir ins Ministerium um uns für Hogwarts an bzw. umzumelden. Es verlief eigentlich recht problemlos. Da wir danach noch Zeit hatten kauften wir uns beide noch neue Zauberstäbe. Es wäre ja aufgefallen wenn ich den gleichen Zauberstab hätte wie Harry Potter. Danach folgte noch die Bücherhandlung wo wir nicht nur die normalen Schulbücher kauften, Die Apotheke … (bin zu faul um alles auf zu schreiben -.-''' drop)**_

_**Naja und zum Schluss gingen wir noch in die Tierhandlung in der Nokturngasse ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal dort warst aber es ist einfach genial. Du bekommst hier fast jedes Tier. Naja und irgendwie waren wir von manchen Tieren so begeistert dass wir sie gekauft haben. Nun jetzt besitz ich neben Hedwig noch ein schneeweißes Frettchen und einen kleinen süßen Panther. Ka hat sich die Geschwister der beiden genommen nur das ihr Frettchen ganz schwarz ist. Sieht irgendwie süß aus wenn die zwei sich zusammenlegen und man nur noch ein schwarz weißes Knäuel erkennen kann.**_

_**Für die Panther haben wir dann noch eine Sondergenehmigung besorgen müssen. Und zum ersten Mal war ich froh das Ka Lucius Malfoy kannte denn dadurch haben wir ohne große Probleme die Genehmigung bekommen.**_

_**A propos Malfoy. Ich bin heute Abend bei ihnen mit Ka zusammen zum essen eingeladen. Deswegen kann ich dir nicht mehr schreiben, da ich mich fertig machen muss**_

_**Mach es gut und stell nichts an**_

_**Harry/Jack**_

Zufrieden band er den Brief um Hedwigs Bein auch sie musste nach Jacks umstyling notgedrungen Ihre Farbe ändern. So besaß er nun eine pesch schwarze Schneeeule (komische Vorstellung) Hedwig kniff Jack noch ein Mal freundlich in den Finger und machte sich dann auf die Such nach Sirius neuem Versteck.

Nun war es auch an Jack sich fertig zu machen da Ka ihn bald zu dem Essen mit den Malfoy's abholen würde. Schnell rannte er ins Bad duschte sich, föhnte seine Haare und stand dann nach 20 Minuten ratlos vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Er hatte so viele neue Sachen das er sich gar nicht entscheiden konnte was er anziehen soll.

Schließlich entschloss er sich für eine schwarze eng anliegende Hose und in grünes Satinhemd auf welchem ein schwarzer Drache zu sehen war. Dies hatte Ka ihm zu seinem „neuen" Geburtstag Geschenkt. Woher sie sein neues Geburtsdatum kannte konnte sich Jack immer noch nicht erklären. Doch schon nach wenigen Tagen hatte er festgestellt, dass es sinnlos war sich über Ka zu wundern, da es nie zu einem Ergebnis führte.

Gerade als Jack sich seinen neuen Mantel überzog du seinen kleinen Panther suchte, da er ihn noch nicht allein lassen konnte, pochte es an seiner Zimmertür. Mit einem Ruck riss er diese auf und fand dort eine wie immer grinsende Ka mit einem kleinen schwarzen Panther zu ihren Füßen vor. Schnell schnappte er sich noch seinen Zauberstab und folgte dann Ka in die Nokturngasse. Hier befand sich das einzige Karmin mit dem man per Flohpulver nach Malfoy Manor gelangen konnte.

Doch was er dort zu Gesicht bekommen würde hätte er selbst in seinen Träumen nicht ein Mal gedacht.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

JOa ich weiß is e bisschen kurz aber ich wollte jetzt nicht noch anfangen das Essen mit den Malfoy's zu beschreiben dafür brauch ich en extra Kapitel .

Tja wer wissen will wie Draco die neuen Gäste und was die kleinen neuen Haustiere von Ka und Jack noch so alles anstellen können der schreibt jetzt ganz schnell en Kommi liebguck

Baba

Syu


	4. Kapitel 3

_Moin Moin_

_Schon das dritte Kapitel und ihr lest es immer noch freu_

_**Alagar**: Ok ich probier mal auf alles ne Antwort zu geben. Und ich finde solche Kommis eigentlich nützlich da sie meist helfen:_

_1. Sorry wenn dir der Name nicht gefällt aber ich benutz 6 -7 Namen immer und in jeder Story und ich wende mich da nicht nach jedem denn es gibt immer welche denen es nicht gefällt._

_2 .mm ich hab das Kapitel jetzt extra überarbeitet aber das ff is schon älter du ich hab's während ner zeit mit vielen Klausuren geschrieben es war eigentlich nur weil ne Freundin wieder eins lesen wollte._

_3. Das mit den Zeugnissen kommt noch._

_4. Das mit den Panthern kommt nachher im letzten Kapitel noch mal und hat eine Bedeutung und ich hab diese Tiere gewählt weil sie halt was mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben und ich sie deswegen sehr gerne mag._

_Disclaimer: Harry Ron Draco und Co. hab ich mir nur mal schnell bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen bring sie auch wieder zurück versprochen  
Warning: Shounen-ai also wer das nicht mag der klickt am besten gleich auf zurück oder lässt sich überzeugen. Vielleicht später lemon oder lime.  
Genre: Dark (vielleicht noch später mehr)  
Pairings: HarryXDraco (???)/ HarryXBlaise (???); KaXDraco(???)/ KaXBlaise (???); RonXHermine (nur ganz nebenbei)._

_Kommentar: Mmh tja is halt mein erstes Fanfic über HP seit also bitte net zu streng mit mir liebguck Morddrohungen Verwünschungen Kritik oder Geschenke bitte als Kommi oder ENS. Aso ich halte mich nicht an die Bände und manche Geschehnisse. Kurz Sirius lebt noch...._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_Kapitel 3 oder wenn kleine Sachen großen Ärger machen_**

Was er sah verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle welche komplett in schwarz und weiß gehalten war. Die Fliesen hatten ein abwechselndes Muster und auch die langen Läufer, welche den Weg zierten waren abwechselnd in schwarz und weiß. Lediglich die vereinzelten Bambus Bäumchen und das japanische Gras brachen das gewöhnliche Bild auf.

Lyon, Jacks kleiner Panther versuchte gerade einen Schritt zu machen als er auch schon gleich auf dem Bauch landete und alle vier Pfoten von sich streckte. Die Hauselfen hatten beim polieren des Bodens wirklich ganze arbeit geleistet. Langsam versuchte sich Lyon wieder zu erheben. Doch es misslang. So nahm Jack seinen kleinen auf den Arm und lies seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Er blieb an zwei Gestalten hängen welche auf der anderen Seite in der Tür standen und sich nun langsam in Bewegung setzten. Jack erkannte sie schnell als Draco Malfoy und seinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini.

Blaise war schon immer einer der Freunde Dracos gewesen, doch gesehen hatte er ihn kaum. Er fiel für gewöhnlich in der Menge nicht auf da er eher ruhig war. Doch nun betrachtete er ihn genauer. Blaise hatte schwarze, fast blaue etwas längere Haare und war eher von dünner Statur. Auch von seiner Kleidung war er durch und durch Slytherin. Er trug unter seinem schwarzen Lederumhang ein grünes Satinhemd, bei welchem die obersten Knöpfe offen standen und einen Blick auf seine gut gebräunte Haut zuließen. Die Hose war ebenfalls aus einfachem Satin und in schwarz, schmiegte sich jedoch deswegen noch besser an seine langen Beine an.

Nun kamen die beiden mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Hallo Ka, guten Abend Jack. Darf ich vorstellen Blaise Zabini ein guter Freund unserer Familie" eröffnete Draco nun das Gespräch.

Blaise machte daraufhin eine überschwängliche Bewegung bei welcher er beinah mit seiner Nase den Boden berührte.

„Nimmt ihn nicht für ganz voll" wisperte Draco.

„Er kann es manchmal einfach nicht lassen ein wenige zu übertreiben. Wie war eure Reise?"

„Oh doch sehr angenehm", ergriff nun Ka das Wort," es hat keine großen Umstände bereitet."  
"Und wer bist du? Ich darf dich doch duzen oder?"

„Ja natürlich." Kam es schüchtern zurück. Es war ungewohnt für ihn so von einem Malfoy angesprochen zu werden, denn normal war er nur den schroffen Ton aus Hogwarts gewohnt.

„Ich bin Jack Dragonis, ein Freund von Ka. Ich bin noch neu hier und werde ab dem nächste Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Früher hatte ich nur Privatunterricht."

„Dann werden wir ja spätestens dort wieder die Ehre haben uns zu sehen." Meinte nun Blaise mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen, „ aber sollten wir jetzt nich mal so langsam zum essen gehen? Deine Eltern warten bestimmt schon Draco."

„Oh ja das hab ich schon fast vergessen. Lasst uns gehen."

Damit ging er den anderen voraus in den großen Flur welcher ich rechts von der Halle erstreckte

Doch so ruhig wie er nach außen gab war er gar nicht. Man, Dad hat mir zwar gesagt dass die beiden gut aussehen aber so gut?? Da lässt sich bestimmt was machen, immerhin sollen sie ja beide nach Hogwarts kommen.

Während sie nun schon seit fast 10 Minuten durch das Schloss liefen, hatte Draco begonnen ihre Besucher genauer zu beobachten, jedoch hatte er nichts seltsames festgestellt, wie er eigentlich dachte. Normal waren die Personen die seine Familie besuchen oder zum essen eingeladen wurden alt oder seltsam. Meist handelte es sich dabei um Diener Voldemord, welche mit seinen Dad so was wie ein Geschäftsessen abhielten.

Doch diese beiden passten so absolut gar nicht in das Schema. Was es damit auf sich hatte würde er schon noch rausbekommen.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten musste er schließlich seine Gedanken beenden, da sie endlich vor der Tür des Speisesaals angekommen waren, welche er nun öffnete und eintrat.

„Ah unsere Gäste sind endlich angekommen. Ich hoffe doch ihr hattet eine gute Reise meine Lieben."

„Ja, ja Lucius es ist alles gut gelaufen. Doch lass uns besser zuerst essen bevor wir weiterreden, denn ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hab Hunger."

Nun meldet sich auch Narcissa endlich zu Wort: "Wohl immer noch die alte geblieben Ka. Lass uns doch zuerst mal begrüßen."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sage bat sie die 4 Platz zu nehmen, damit sie endlich mit dem essen beginnen konnten.

Mit einem Schnipser von Lucius erschien auch schon das Essen auf dem Tisch und jeder lud sich nach seinem wohlwollen auf.

Während des Essens herrschte Stille, da keiner sich richtig traute den anderen beim essen zu unterbrechen

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde endlich fertig waren, war es Ka welche die Stille brach.

„Nun Lucius hast du dir es überlegt?"

„Ja und es wird in Ordnung gehen, in den Akten wird stehen, dass Jack bis zum heutigen Tag bei mir Privatunterricht genommen hatte, da seine Eltern gestorben sind und er nicht in der Lage war, mit zu vielen Menschen zusammenzuleben. So steht es zumindest jetzt in den Akten, ich müsst dies nur noch ein Mal bestätigen lassen. Danach sollte es keine Probleme mehr mit Dumbledore geben."

„Danke Luc. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich es anders hätte regeln sollen. Das Ministerium hat uns bis zum letzten Detail für die Anmeldung ausgefragt."

„Doch eines würde ich noch ganz gerne wissen. Wer bist du überhaupt wirklich und woher kommst du? Die Geschichte die ihr den anderen aufgetischt hattet kauf ich euch nicht wirklich ab. Also?"

„Ich … also … ähm"

„So wie es aussieht wirst du dich für diese Antwort noch etwas gedulden müssen Lucius. Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, doch für jetzt sollte für dich genügen, das ich ihm vertraue, also bitte ich dich dies auch zu tun. Mehr kann ich dazu noch nicht sagen."

Nachdem sie dieses Thema abgehandelt hatten, gingen sich nach wenigen Minuten in den Salon der Malfoys, in welchem sich jeder in einen der großen, schwarzen Samtsessel niederließ. Sofort wurde einer der Hauselfen gerufen, welcher die Gäste nach ihren Wünschen für die Getränke befragte und dann sofort wieder verschwand. Nach 10 Minuten, kam er mit einem voll beladenen Tablett wieder und reichte jedem sein Getränk.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie alle sammt in eine Diskussion über die momentanen Lehrer auf Hogwarts vertieft. Wobei schnell auffiel, dass keiner der anwesenden wirklich viel von Dumbledore und seinen Kollegen hielt. Besonders Dumbledore selbst und Prof. MCGonagall gerieten in die Kritik. Nach den Meinungen waren beide mit ihren Ansichten zu veraltet und verharrt, so würde die Schule nicht weiterkommen, egal wie gut ihre Schüler auch waren.

Um 3.45Uhr morgens war es schließlich für Ka und Jay Zeit nach Haus zu gehen, wenn sie den nächsten Tag nicht ganz ohne Schlaf starten wollten. Draco und Blaise brachten sie wieder in die Halle, in welcher sie einige Stunden zuvor angekommen waren. Die Verabschiedung sah aus wie unter alten Freunden, obwohl sie sich doch erst einen Abend kannten.

Als sich Jay schließlich um 4 Uhr morgens wieder in seinem Zimmer befand und der Alkohol seine Wirkung verlor, begann er über seine Prioritäten nachzudenken. Vielleicht waren die Slytherins gar nicht so schlecht, denn so wie er sie heute Abend kennen gelernt hatte könnte er sie sich durchaus vorstellen, bald gut mit ihnen befreundet zu sein. Er hatte sich gut mit Blaise und Draco verstanden du hatte feststellen müssen, dass auch sie gute Freunde waren und gar nicht so „böse" wie alle es immer behaupteten. Nein, sie waren ganz normal gewesen, wie man in diesem alter halt sein sollte.

Doch vor allem wollte er Ka nicht verlieren. Sie war mittlerweile mehr als nur eine Freundin. Sie war für ihn zu einer Familie geworden eine Familie die er nie hatte. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte wusste immer was der andere wollte und wussten auch wann der andere seine Ruhe wollte. In all diesen neuen Menschen hatte er das gefunden nach was er sich schon immer sehnte eine Familie und Freunde die ihn so sahen wie er wirklich war. Keiner von ihnen wollten nur mit ihm befreundet sein, denn Jay Dragonis war ein ganz normaler Zaubere der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glücklich war.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und bemerkte nicht das in der Ecke zwei dunkle Gestalten standen welche ihn beobachten und als er eingeschlafen war leise flüsterten.

„Meinst du wirklich es ist richtig ihn zu uns zu nehmen?"

„Ja er ist bereit dafür" versicherte die kleinere Person.

„warum? Warum sollte ich die Gefahr eingehen? Was ist wenn er doch noch nicht bereit dafür is?"

„Er wurde gerade von seinen Freunden verraten, von Dumbledore enttäuscht und anscheinend findet er so langsam gefallen an einigen Büchern Sprüchen und gewissen Slytherins."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verschwand eine der Beiden langsam in der Dunkelheit, nach einem letzten Blick auf sein neue Aufgabe verschwand nun auch die andere Person mit einem leisen zischen in der Dunkelheit.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte fand er zwei Briefe auf seinem Tisch. Der eine war von Hogwarts, in welchem sich seine Bücherliste und seine Fahrkarte für den Hogwartsexpress befanden. Der andere war von Ka welche ihm schrieb dass sie ihn morgen früh um 5 Uhr abholen würde damit sie zusammen zum Hogwartsexpress gehen konnten.

Mit einem lächeln lies sich Jay zurück in einen Sessel fallen. Ja bis jetzt lief alles so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_So das wars auch dann schon wieder. Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht hababer ich überarbeite die Kapiteljetzt immer nochmalda die ff en bisschen älter ist.Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller . Tja welcher der beiden Slytherins hatte die Person wohl gemeint und wird die Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress ruhig oder eher stürmisch verlaufen_


	5. Kapitel 4

_Konichiwa_

_. wie gesagt es dauert jetzt immer ein bisschen bis das jeweils nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich sie jetzt jedes mal noch überarbeite, da es eigentlich nur als short Story gedacht war._

_Disclaimer: Harry Ron Draco und Co. hab ich mir nur mal schnell bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen bring sie auch wieder zurück versprochen  
Warning: Shounen-ai also wer das nicht mag der klickt am besten gleich auf zurück oder lässt sich überzeugen. Vielleicht später lemon oder lime.  
Genre: Dark (vielleicht noch später mehr)  
Pairings: HarryXDraco (noch nicht ganz sicher) KaXBlaise (noch nicht ganz sicher); RonXHermine (nur ganz nebenbei)._

_Weiteres: Zwischen Draco und Ka handelt sich um eine Beziehung wie zwischen Geschwistern_

_Kommentar: Kritik und Lob ist wie immer erwünscht, aber nur sinnvolle Kritik ich meine wenn jemand kommt und mir sagt mm die Farbe von der Kleidung oder so gefällt mir nich kann ich auch nix dafür … entweder ihr nehmt es so hin oder lest es deswegen nich mehr auch wenn ich so was übertrieben find._

_Wie immer noch alles Lübe an meine Kommischreiber und natürlich auch an meine Beta euch knuddelz_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kapitel 4 oder Neue Freunde, neue Feinde

Als Jay und Ka schließlich am besagten Tag am Bahnhof ankamen, bot sich ihnen das gewohnte Bild nach jeden Sommerferien. Überall wuselten Schüler hin und her und es herrschte ein reges Treiben.

Viele verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von ihren Eltern oder Verwandten, welche sie scheinbar gar nicht mehr los lassen wollten. Nur die Verabschiedungen der Slytherin liefen kühl ab. Wenn Jay eines gelernt hatte von den Malfoys, dann war es das, dass sie nach außen hin fast nie Gefühle zeigten. Dafür war die Zeit untereinander gedacht. Niemand sollte sehen, wie man an dem jeweils anderen doch hing, denn dies zeigte Schwäche, etwas was man in Slytherin nicht gerade zu schätzen wusste.

Ka und Jay nutzten ihre Chance und gingen schnell in den Zug, um noch ein freies Abteil zu finden.

Dies erwies sich jedoch nicht gerade als einfach. Überall wo sie nachsahen, waren bereits Schüler, welche munter quatschend in den Abteilen saßen. Oftmals wurden sie seltsam gemustert und das Gespräch verstummte sobald sie die beiden sahen. Doch dies störte sie wenig, so machten sie sich weiter auf die suche.

Erst am Ende des Zuges fanden sie schließlich ein etwas kleineres Abteil, welches jedoch frei war.

Schnaufend verstauten sie ihre Koffer in den Ablagerungen sicherten die Tür mit einem Zauber, so dass keiner von außen hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde. Nach all dem ließen sie sich teils müde und teils genervt in di Kissen ihrer Plätze fallen.

Sie sprachen viel über nichtige Dinge aber auch über Jays Vergangenheit. Diese Gespräche waren für Jay nicht mehr so schmerzvoll wie früher denn er hatte jemand der ihn tröstet und der es auch ernst meinte. So verging die erste Hälfte (ja erst die erste .) der Reise sehr schnell und schon bald kam die Frau mit den Süßigkeiten "laden".

Schnell deckten sie sich für die erste Hälfte des Jahres mit Süßigkeiten ein, denn das erste Hogsmeadwochenende sollte erst in 2 Monaten stattfinden und bis dahin war eine lange Zeit. Zumal sie nicht zu Hause Eltern sitzen hatten, welche ihnen alles zuschicken könnten falls sie was bräuchten.

Aber dies hatte auch Vorteile. Sie hatten dank Lucius im Ministerium alle Anträge und Unterlagen unterschrieben bekommen, sodass sie nun auch sofern sie überhaupt Zeit hätten, nach Absprache mit einem Lehrer Hogwarts auch so einige Stunden das Schloss verlassen durften. Allerdings dürfte dies dank der Hausaufgaben und dem Unterricht nur schwer möglich sein.

10 Minuten nachdem diese das Abteil wieder verlassen hatte, klopfte es zum zweiten Mal an die Tür. Dieses Mal war der Besuch jedoch erfreulicher denn vor der Tür standen nur Draco und Blaise. Schnell kamen sie ins Gespräch:

„was denkt ihr in welches Hause ihr kommt?" fragte Blaise wie immer vorwitzig.

„Das ist doch wohl klar dass sie nach Slytherin kommen" war die Antwort die er von Draco bekam.

„Ich meine alles andere wäre für mich undenkbar. Wer sich traut so einfach mit meinem Dad zu reden und ihm sogar etwas zu verschweigen kann nur nach Slytherin kommen."

„Ich bin erst mal gespannt wie die anderen auf euch reagieren werden."

Ka grübelte eine Minute bis sie schließlich auch wieder sprach:" Tja so wie es aussieht sollten wir dann schon gleich am Anfang den richtigen Eindruck hinterlassen, denn ich habe keine Lust andauernd von irgendwelchen Menschen blöd angesprochen zu werden."

Ein stummes lachen erschien auf den Lippen der anderen, obwohl sie sich noch nicht wirklich gut kannten, konnten sie schon sagen, dass dies typisch Ka war.

So diskutierten sie noch etliche Minuten über Hogwarts und seine Bewohner, die Lehrer und den Unterricht. Schon gleich wurden Ka und Jay klar gemacht, welche Stellung die Häuser in Hogwarts untereinander hatten. Ka und Draco hätten noch ewig weiter diskutiert, wenn es Blaise mit der Zeit nicht langweilige geworden wäre.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" nörgelte Blaise jetzt schon zum dritten Mal in einer Minute.

„Wie wäre es mit Flaschendrehen" bei dieser Idee feixte Malfoy über beide Ohren.

„Flaschendrehen" kam es nun von den restlichen drei gleichzeitig.

„Ja habt ihr etwa Angst oder was zu verheimlichen"

„Nein wegen mir kann es losgehen" kam es nun selbstsicher von Jay

„Als wenn ich vor dir Angst hätte Draco … dann doch eher vor deinem Dad und auch der ist wenn man ihn richtig behandelt lieb wie ein Schoßhündchen.

Bei dieser Bemerkung mussten alle lachen, denn es hörte sich schon seltsam an, wenn man Lucius Malfoy als Schoßhündchen bezeichnete. Doch Ka hatte Recht, mit wenigen richtig gewählten Worten war auch dieser sanft zu stimmen.

Gesagt getan in weniger als 5 Schlücken leerte Blaise eine Butterbier Flasche und schon konnte es losgehen.

Sie drehten der Reihe nach, da so jeder die gleichen Chancen hatte nicht dran zu kommen.

Am Anfang waren die Aufgaben noch „harmlos" und man musste nur anderen einen Streich spielen oder zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitragen, doch mit der zeit wurde ihnen etwas langweilig und die aufgaben wurden gewagter.

Schließlich war Blaise am Zug und die Flasche blieb bei Jay stehen.

„Tja mein Lieber Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„hmm da ich ihm schon gleich am zweiten Tag euch mein ganzes Leben erzählen will nehme ich Pflicht" bekam er als Antwort.

Schon konnte man ein fieses grinsen auf Blaises Gesicht sehen. Er wusste genau das es Jay Draco angetan hatte also wollte er es seinem Freund etwas erleichtern und so einen Chance dafür ergab sich nicht jeden Tag.

Auch Ka hatte so ihre Ideen, was Blaise nun mit Jay anstellen wollte und grinste vor sich hin.

Jack und Draco, welche beide nicht verstanden sahen nun zwischen Ka und Blaise hin und her.

„Hey was grinst ihr so … und warum weiß Ka was, was wir noch nicht wisse."

„Sie ahnt nur was, gesagt hab ich ihr noch nichts" doch auch sie sollten es bald erfahren, denn sogleich fuhr Blaise fort

„Ok dann wollen wir mal etwas sehen. Gib Draco einen Zungenkuss und ohne Widerrede wir sind schließlich unter uns."

Insgeheim hatte Jay schon die ganze Zeit auf solch eine Aufgabe gehofft denn in der Tat war er von Draco nicht abgetan. Doch das wusste zum Glück nur Ka und die konnte schweigen wie ein Grab wie er schon öfters feststellen musste. Man hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste sie schon immer vorher, was bald geschehen würde. So lehnte e sich auch nun zurück du überließ Draco und Jack die Mitte des Zugabteils.

Langsam und etwas unsicher ging er auf Draco zu und lies sich schließlich auf dessen Knien nieder, welcher durch diese Begebung rot im Gesicht wurde. Langsam beugte er sich vor und sie gaben sich einen innigen Kuss. Sanft strich Jay mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen seines Gegenübers und ihm wurde sogleich der Eintritt gewährt. Langsam verstrickten sich ihre Zungen in einen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft, bis auf einmal mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein helles Quieken zu hören war. Schnell fuhren beide auseinander und man sah als erstes nur Enttäuschung über den Abbruch ihres Vorhabens, bis sie sahen wer da in der Tür stand.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie nun Ron und Hermine an, welche kein Wort herausbekamen bis sie schließlich überstürzt das Abteil verließen. Jay errinerte sich an früher. Sie hatten schon immer etwas gegen schwule gehabt und das haben sie vor allem in ihren Gesprächen über ihre Mitschüler Seamus und Dean oft zu Ausdruck gebracht haben. Langsam schlich sich ein lächeln in sei Gesicht.

„Tja ich denke bei denen hab ich schon gleich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen" meinte er nun gelassen und ging langsam von Dracos Schoß herunter von welchem man nur ein resignierendes murren zu hören bekam.

Beiden gefiel es nicht, dass sie gestört wurden und sich nun trennen mussten, doch noch wollten sie dies nich vor den anderen zeigen. Noch war es zu früh dafür, sie kannten sich noch zu wenig und so etwas brauchte seine Zeit.  
Wenn ich dieses Wiesel oder das Schlammblut in die Finger bekomme werden sie ihren nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben

Nach diesem Vorfall trat eine peinliche Stille ein und keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Bis Ka schließlich sich nach unten bückte und die zwei kleinen Panther auf die Sitzbänke hievte, welche zuvor noch versucht hatten die Butterbierflasche zu fangen. Sogleich fingen alle vier an die beiden zu streicheln.

Nun hatten sie wieder ein Gespräch und jeder kraulte die beiden ausgiebig, was diese nur mit einem schnurren quittierten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war der Vorfall vergessen und sie redeten über Gott und die Welt bis es schließlich draußen dunkel wurde und sie sich Hogwarts näherten.

Es sah wunderschön aus, wie es hoch auf der Ebene thronte, mit seinen Türmen und tausenden von kleinen erleuchteten Fenster, welche in der Dunkelheit Kilometerweit zu sehen waren, für die die es kannten. Von der einen Seite begrenzt durch den riesigen See, auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich der verbotenen Wald. Auch wenn seinen Bewohner meist verlogen oder grundsätzlich nur dumm waren, so schätzte Jack dieses Schloss doch sehr. Es war etwas Besonderes für ihn. Denn hier hatte er gelernt Freunde von Feinden zu unterschieden.

Im schnellen Tempo und mit wehenden Umhängen verließen die vier den Zug allen voran Draco, welcher nebenbei noch einige kleinere Schüler umrannte um sich platz zu verschaffen. Sie stiegen alle vier in die erste Kutsche ein und Blaise verschloss die Tür um allen zu zeigen, dass sie alleine fahren wollten. Die Fahrt mit der Kutsche war relativ kurz und Jay bemerkte langsam dass er sich darauf freute noch ein Mal das Haus wählen zu dürfen. Seine einzige Sorge War, dass er in ein anderes Haus wie Ka Draco und Blaise kam, denn das würde alles wieder auf den Kopf stellen.

Viel mehr Zeit zum nachdenken hatte er nicht, da die Kutsche mit einem Ruck stehen blieb und sie aussteigen mussten. Nun betraten sie dicht gefolgt von den anderen Schülern Hogwarts wo sie auch schon von McGonagall erwartet wurden…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So das wars auch schon wieder aber ich wusste net was ich noch groß zu Fahrt schreiben soll ''. Das nächste wird en bisschen länger und so langsam sieht man wer nachher zu wem findet. Oder wird es noch eine große Überraschung geben. Werden Jay und Ka wirklich nach Slytherin kommen und was werden Hermine und Ron noch erleben?? Naja auf jeden Fall steht jetzt fest das Ka eine der Hauptfiguren bleibt. Ich werde wahrscheinlich öfters aus ihrer Sicht schreiben, damit ihr das ganze auch als Betrachter mitbekommt, was sie da so alles entwickelt._

_Naja lasst euch überraschen und schreibt doch büdde ein Kommi ._


End file.
